Turning Tables
by btvs
Summary: What if Sybil had been a housemaid, and Tom her employer? The story we know and love but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! This was a random idea I had one day and was surprised to find it had never been done before. I have no idea if it's going to work but thought I would give it a go. In general it will be cannon but I will have to change some things to work with the change in class and sex of the characters.**

**This idea was inspired by the awesome stories of MissPixieWay and how she integrates the dialogue so well into her stories. When I grow up I want to write like her and make videos like Lilabut!**

**Dedicated to those two for being awesome and Bellelitteraire for her brilliant feedback on the story and late night chats.**

As she stepped off the platform at Downton station, Sybil was filled with anxiety. Her stomach was bursting with excitement but also naivety; she had no idea what this journey would bring. She was about to start a new life in Ireland as a housemaid to one of their richest families and she knew she had been given a privileged opportunity. However in her heart Sybil had bigger dreams, bigger ambitions but was going to make the best of the life she'd been offered.

As she took several confident steps towards the exit she bumped suddenly into a strong torso...

"Will you watch where your...going" His tone softened as he noticed his opponents features, she was stunning. Chocolate soft tendrils appeared under her sky blue hat and dazzling cornfield blue eyes to match, he was under her spell.

"I'm so sorry sir; I apologize, if there's anything I can do..." Sybil replied, flustered and apologetic. She noticed the man was extremely handsome and wore very fine attire brushing his hand through his thick fair hair whilst he spoke.

"No worries Miss just be on your way" only a couple of minutes in this town and she'd already managed to make trouble.

As she walked away the unfamiliar Irish brogue filled her ears, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise up.

As she reached the car that had come to collect her she loaded her very small amount of luggage onto the car and allowed the chauffeur to welcome her inside. "Sybil Crawley, welcome to Downton, we won't be long, we're just waiting for one of the men of the house, he's been down in London on some business, should be here any minute now"

Great! So now she had to endure a swift introduction to the aristocratic family she was to work for. She took this opportunity to discuss the possibly more important people she would work with...the other downstairs staff. She inquired to the chauffeur what she was in for, to this he replied "they're not bad, you've got some bad eggs but in general, they're a lively lot. They're all going to the town fair tonight, you should go along, introduce yourself. Get yourself all dressed up, who knows who you'll meet..."

Great, so that's the assumption the chauffeur had already made about her, a lonely English housemaid that's come to Ireland to find a husband! "I assure you, I can have fun without a man by my side" she replied in earnest. The chauffeur looked back at Sybil whilst stepping out the car, the upstairs passenger arriving as they finished their conversation. As the chauffeur passed her door he muttered to Sybil "So Women's rights begin at home, I see" which made her giggle slightly.

She felt the car tremble slightly as the extra passenger entered through the back door; it was only when she turned around that Sybil felt her heart stop.

_There was the mysterious stranger from moments earlier._

In her bewilderment she almost didn't notice his arm stretched out, a gleam in his eye and an introduction:

"Tom Branson, youngest son to Lord Branson, nice to meet you...properly"

Tom cursed himself slightly for being so informal, to the staff he should be known as Thomas, but the long journey had left him off guard and tired.

She took his hand briefly, mirroring his introduction "Sybil Crawley, housemaid" her head bowed slightly, already fitting into her role as a below stairs staff member.

It was a long silent journey to the house and the eerie hush extended the tension ever more until Sybil heard Tom break the silence with his deep Irish tone.

"I couldn't help overhearing; but it sounds as if you support women's rights"

Sybil's ears pricked up like a cat's to question if the handsome Irish Lord in the back seat was indeed talking to her. She was absorbed in her Hardy novel, too absorbed to assess who was invited to the conversation. After a breath of silence she closed her book and muttered "I suppose I do" Shock rang through her vocal chords at her confession, but she was even more shocked to hear his reply.

"...because I'm quite political, In fact, I've got some pamphlets that might interest you, about the vote" He dug his fingers deep into his bag and produced a bundle of pamphlets and passed them forwards to the new housemaid, their digits brushing ever so slightly for a moment.

Sybil rushed a thank you in her flustered state "...But please don't mention this to your father..." Sybil looked back at him; a sincere expression masked his face that became a chuckle:

"I won't, don't worry...or my grandmother, one whiff of reform and she hears the rattle of the guillotine"

Sybil felt brave and comforted by his humour "It seems rather unusual, a revolutionary aristocrat?" then cursed herself for asking her employer such a personal question, so was surprised to hear him reply with such honesty.

"Maybe, but I'm a socialist, not a revolutionary..." The chauffeur next to her chuckled with his employer, Sybil could see they had an understanding, a friendship even, like they shared the same ideals, like in a different world they would have something in common. "Yeah, and I won't always be a chauffeur!" Pratt exclaimed sarcastically. The two men's soft laughter erupted through the vehicle.

Sybil tried to involve herself back into the world of Hardy but thought to herself _...and I won't always be a housemaid._

She had dreams and ambitions that people in her position shouldn't have and annoyingly the introduction of her new employer had stirred something inside her. He was different, not what she expected, she was thrilled by him and the way he spoke to her. She had a feeling she was going to be in trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and favourite story reminders. I think this might be my most popular story yet! Here's the second part of episode 4 x**_

As she finished preparing the fire for the morning, Sybil Crawley was about to head to the servant's quarters downstairs when something caught her eye. Off down another endless hallway, through a crack in the door, she viewed a room full of possibilities.

Sybil had grown up permanently attached to a book, summer picnics, winter celebrations always contained a memory of a novel or an exploration of the world within its pages.

As she tiptoed into the room her eyes gazed in wonderment at the cascades of leather bound journeys that surrounded her. Her fingertips grazed their spines whilst soft grains of dusk fell to the ground. Her moment of heaven was halted by a booming strong bellow of a voice that interrupted her adventure.

"Can I help you?" it asked as a scared Sybil straightened her back towards the books and bowed slightly at her intruder.

With trembling hands she admitted defeat and spoke aloud to her employer "I'm so sorry M'lord, I was just cleaning and...and you've got a wonderful library" she exclaimed with a smile, wondering if flattery would help to save her job.

"Sybil, isn't it?" Lord Branson asked, his features softening.

"That's right you're Lordship" she returned with another bow.

"Well I hope they've shown you where everything is and that we've delivered whatever we promised at the interview" he confirmed, the sentence rang true with extra meaning, Sybil knew she was going to get away with this but with a firm understanding between the two of them.

"Certainly M'Lord" a smile returning to her lips, a return for the understanding the Lord had set out.

"Won't you miss England?" Lord Branson enquired. Sybil had found it strange that he possessed a British accent but as Anna explained later: The Bransons were an English family who moved to Ireland around 10 years ago. Tom as the youngest son had adopted the accent easily whilst the rest of the family remained stoically British.

"England ...yes" Sybil replied, with fond memories of her home country but she wouldn't miss her old job. The mistress of the house had never been clear with instructions so when Sybil had used her initiative to keep herself busy, the mistress had shot her down for being too forward and curious. It seemed the last part would get the best of her in this household too. Her eyes averted from the floor to the endless shelves of books again, taken in by their spell.

Lord Branson noticed." You're very welcome to borrow books if you wish"

Sybil's surprise at the Lord's offer almost drew a chuckle from her lips "Really, Milord?" she asked in surprise.

"Well there's a ledger over there that I make everyone use, even my children. Carson and Mrs Hughes often take a novel or two, what are your interests?"

Now, does she tell him the truth; that she spends hours absorbed in mostly History and Politics essays or does she give him the standard answer...

"...Austen and Gaskell mainly..." giving the expected answer.

Just then Carson walked in, surprised to see the new maid in the library but with Lord Branson's reassuring smile and a call of "good luck" Sybil left the library and retreated to her room satisfied with the impression her employers were leaving.

Straight away Sybil had clicked with Gwen her roommate. They had spent the night catching up on their lives and discussing the other staff members so much that Sybil already felt at home, like she had lived there all her life. Sybil imagined a life where she would walk the grounds, braid her hair in the exquisite rooms and sit with the family at luncheon sharing her thoughts on women's rights.

When she returned to her room that night to get ready for the fair, which most of the staff had been allowed to attend, she noticed Gwen seemed downhearted. Previously she'd mentioned she was looking for a job as a secretary but was always shot down. Sybil had promised that she would help to make her dreams come true and spent some time reassuring her raven haired friend to keep pursuing her dream.

"You'll see, we're not giving up, no-one hits the bulls eye with the first arrow"

Afterwards she gave her friend a comforting hug and ordered her to cheer up as they were off to the fair to have fun. As they left Sybil picked up a small package and placed it under her arm, a mischievous smile on her face.

It had been a chaotic night at Downton for the Bransons and Tom was determined to escape. Their cousin Mary had been visiting and her and Matthew were sparring so much it gave Tom a headache. His sister Edith had immediately formed a dislike to her and was begging her brother to do the same. Tom had decided to escape indefinitely and retreated to the fair. He'd always enjoyed the outdoors and the night-time and was happy to be away from endless dinner parties for one night.

As he walked past a lit marquee he heard loud chatter and laughter inside, the clinking of glasses and merriment. As he peaked inside he saw some of the servants and also some of the locals chatting together, he envied their freedom away from the rules of society.

Just as he was about to leave he saw a glimmer of something heavenly that caught his eye. The cascades of blue material came together to form her outfit, the diamonds on the front glistened in the candlelight. As he looked up from the pants to the bodice he reached the face to find it was the girl he'd been thinking about.

Ever since he'd met her at the station he'd willed himself to forget her but the housemaid in his mind was resistant and wasn't going away. His heart beat faster as he imagined putting his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

She smiled showing her new colleges her favourite outfit. It had been a leaving present from the daughter of her ex employer and summed up everything she was: Bold, beautiful and bijou. She felt her skin electrify as she noticed someone watching her from outside, as she looked out she wondered who it had been but he was gone.

Her heart answered the question for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Firstly I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing reviews and for taking the time to read this story of mine.**_

_**Secondly, I know it will take a while to see Tom as Edith and Matthew's brother but hopefully that will change and the reason I made them his siblings is so he is not an heir and can be a bit more rebellious, allowing his romance with Sybil to flourish.**_

_**Syblime – Thank you so much for the note, whenever I've put that Sybil bows, I actually meant curtsy **_

_**BelleLitteraire – Hope you enjoy the book Sybil is reading, I'm reading it too as well as fifty shades (which incidentally has Tess a lot in it too!)**_

On a rare afternoon off Sybil floated through the village, content with the beautiful weather and the weightlessness she felt. This was aided by the Branson family's annual trip to London to welcome their daughter Edith into court for her 'Coming out' season.

All of the family and most of the staff had joined them apart from their youngest Tom. He had used the excuse of having some charity work to attend to and shockingly his father had agreed, possibly because he didn't want his youngest son's rebellious nature to ruin Edith's chances. Matthew had taken the trip to visit cousin Mary in the hopes that he would return engaged.

As Sybil continued towards the post office to send a letter to her family she heard footsteps quicken behind her, and turned to view what her heart begged she would see.

Standing in front of her was Tom Branson, formally dressed in a dark jacket, shirt and boots. He tipped his hat to greet her whilst she gave him a brief curtsey with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Since that moment at the fair, Tom had constantly thought about his favourite housemaid and pursued her regularly for conversations whenever possible.

Sybil had noticed these moments, his timely trips to the library exactly when she was cleaning, unplanned visits to the downstairs quarters to ask Mrs Patmore silly questions about cooking...

She needed her position, she was grateful for it, but couldn't deny the tingle she felt when he was around.

As he approached her and enquired about her afternoon plans (which involved nothing more than a little reading) he stepped a little too close and asked Sybil to 'trust me' He walked past and held out his hand to her.

Sybil was not naive, she'd heard stories about Lords and servants and how some maids had gotten into trouble in the past. She also knew about the talk of small villages. So instead of taking his hand in hers she moved forward to be level with him and started to walk forward alongside his lordship, thrilled but also apprehensive of the reception she would get from the villagers of Downton.

As they fitted into their endless conversation about Politics, the world and books, Sybil thought back to her own reading which at the moment was Tess by Thomas Hardy. She so hoped Tom was an Angel rather than an Alec.

As they reached their destination Tom's eyes lit up to see a crowd of villagers and two speakers on a balcony. He looked to Sybil to see her reaction which was pleased but nervous. She was not used to this type of crowd and amount of people, although Sybil couldn't deny that being at a Women's right rally with Tom made her heart sing.

Tom placed his hand on her arm reassuringly 'Are you alright Sybil, Isn't it exciting'

Sybil still reeled from Tom calling her by her first name; it felt wonderful to know he saw her as a person, not just a member of staff. She tried to distract her mind from Tom's touch by giving him a weak smile, but as they're eyes connected there was something more, a warmth that increased as his hands moved down her arm.

The moment was broken by the sound of Tom's cousin Isobel who arrived at the scene 'Tom, I think it's time for you to take Sybil home'

'Not yet' Tom pleaded to his cousin. A defeated look in his eyes, but Isobel continued.

'I think so, I applaud your sprit in coming and I will applaud your discretion when you leave but I also know if anything happens to you, Sybil will lose her place.'

Tom gazed over at Sybil, trying to fight his heart and make the sensible decision. Isobel could swear she'd seen something between them from the minute Sybil had come to Downton. Tom's head moved to the side and with a small smile on his lips he responded to Sybil 'Better safe than sorry Miss?' her nod a confirmation, although she looked even more distraught to leave than himself.

'Women must get the vote, mustn't they M'lord? Why does the prime minister resist the inevitable?' Sybil asked as they pushed they way out of the crowds.

'Politicians can't often recognise the changes that are inevitable' Tom explained as they reached the entrance of the exit. He'd grabbed her hand briefly to enable her to escape but dropped it briefly when they were safe.

As they walked back into the familiar surroundings of Downton village on the way back to the Abbey, Sybil was filled with excitement of what the afternoon had delivered. The exhilaration of seeing her first rally surrounded her thoughts and she felt confident and happy to share her ideas with her new friend.

'I hope you do go into politics, it's a fine ambition'

Tom replied with a scoff 'Ambition or dream?'

Sybil wondered why a man with so much opportunity and intellect could have so little confidence in himself. She turned to face him and exclaimed 'If I was to go into politics, it wouldn't just be about women and the vote for me, or even freedom for Ireland, it's the gap between the aristocracy and the poor, and...' She realised her mistake when Tom stopped in his tracks. She'd never meant to speak ill of his position but with how comfortable she'd felt around him, it had escaped her lips instantaneously. '...I'm sorry; I don't mean to speak against his lordship'

Tom returned her honestly with a stern expression that dissolved into a smirk 'Why not, you obviously don't approve of him'

Sybil responded, digging her heals further into the ground, wishing she had never started this conversation 'Not as a representative of an oppressive class, but he's a good man, and a decent employer.'

Tom patted her patronizing on the back 'spoken like a true politician!'

Sybil wanted to hate him at that moment but she couldn't. He had a way of making her angry, so angry, but she dismissed the feeling in a moment with just one look from him. She was saddened to see they had reached the house so soon. With unheard conversation they departed to their usual positions, Tom to the front of the house, Sybil to the back.

As she returned to her bedroom she glanced in the mirror tucking a strand of hair behind her ear muttering to herself "what do I look like?"

As she starred at her reflection she tried her hardest not to smile, not to think about him but the curl of her lips crept in against her will and she retired to bed to dream about the possibilities of a housemaid and her Lord.

Reviews are my friend and feel free to add me on twitter/tumblr I'm Emmabtvs and if you search me on Youtube I've got loads of S/B fanvideos x


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I realise that some of this is weakly linked, but it's the only way I knew to change it, hope you enjoy xx If you have any ideas please let me know x**_

Tom stepped tentatively into Mrs Hughes office; she was absorbed in some organising and was shocked to be abruptly interrupted by the youngest member of the Branson family. The house was in disarray as tonight the family were back from London but Mrs Hughes remained her stoic calm self in times of stress. She smiled softly at Tom who she'd favoured since his childhood and welcomed him in.

"Mrs Hughes..." he gave her a wink and with his instinctive charm he made his intentions clear, he needed a favour. "...Can Miss Crawley accompany me in a job this afternoon, to help a friend"

Mrs Hughes gave him a stern reply "I don't think so... no! Your family return tonight and I need all the help I can get!"

It was not unusual for Tom to ask favours and during the summer months, when the family were away, the staff had been known to work for the Branson's other ventures.

"Oh Please..." he begged. "...An acquaintance of mine is hosting an event and she needs an extra hand around the house."

Tom had decided to drop in she as an extra persuasive device, he knew Mrs Hughes was anticipating a marriage for the siblings of the household and especially her Tom who she had a soft spot for. She so wished for a Mrs Branson who would match his wit and interests and the sound of children's laughter would haunt Downton once more.

"Well okay, but only Miss Crawley, I can't lose any more of my maids. Will you be late?"

"I think I'll miss dinner" Tom replied, the excitement grew in his stomach.

"Well, remember to tell Miss Crawley to take a sandwich for herself" Mrs Hughes explained, silently cursing herself for letting the youngest Mr Branson charm her. She'd always thought there had been some affection between him and Sybil but felt secure in the knowledge that there might be a new Lady Branson on the scene.

When Mrs Hughes had explained Sybil's afternoon plans, she had been surprised but thrilled to be spending the afternoon with her friend but couldn't deny her heart was dented a little when Mrs Hughes wax-poetic about Tom's apparent new beau.

In the car journey to their destination Sybil felt resentful towards Tom, she wished she didn't but the thought of him being with someone wounded her. She'd already had her spirits dampened by an upset Gwen who was still struggling to find work. She'd tried to reassure her 'That's why we must stick together, your dream is my dream now, and I'll make it come true' but Sybil wondered if she'd really convinced Gwen.

The chauffeur pulled up in Ripon outside a court as Tom exclaimed that they'd arrived. Sybil was confused "Your friend's event is in one of these buildings here?" Tom gently grabbed her hand as she stepped out the car, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"This is the meeting; we're here for the counting of the votes!" Sybil wished she could contain the excitement that was building in her stomach but Tom's boyish grin and enthusiasm rubbed off onto the independent maid.

She tried her best to resist. "I don't understand, I thought that..." but she was silenced by her employer "Don't be silly Miss Crawley; you didn't think I'd miss my very first by-election!"

She softly smiled at him..._so there wasn't another woman at all!_

All the excitement that Sybil held swiftly fell away as she entered the court. She was scared, uncomfortable and worried. She knew about what could happen at these events, the violence that might transpire and the hustle and bustle of bodies around her made her feel suffocated.

She thought back to one of her favourite books _North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell_ and the incident at the mill. She was not ready to be slumped on the floor, blood seeping from her temple and unconscious today.

"Call it a day M'lord?" she tentatively asked. She looked for reassurance but Tom was heavily absorbed in the action, she had lost him to the vote.

"Don't be silly, this is the moment we've come for!" he replied to her, breaking their eye contact. She felt lost in the crowd and the onset of trouble brimmed in the corner of her eye as several intoxicated men joined the crowd, preparing for trouble.

Sybil reached for Tom's arm, her gloved hand catching the material of his suit "I don't like the look of this M'lord"

Tom's eyes drifted to Sybil and he could sense the fear in her eyes. It instantly broke the spell he was under and his concern for Sybil accelerated. It finally dawned on Tom the danger he was putting Sybil in. As he witnessed the influx of trouble makers coming towards them he pushed her behind him, shielding her from the threat. "I'm on your side, don't cause any trouble, you have to believe me" he explained to the men, knowing his dress gave away his position and made him an easy target.

"What's your problem then, Mr la di dar?" one of the men shouted, the scent of whiskey hung to his clothes. He reached for Tom's cap and threw it across the crowd to his friends, angering the youngest Branson.

"My problem is you!" A hollow threat as that moment ended with a swift direct hit to Tom's body. He felt the floor connect with his temple and his leg conjoin with a nearby table, a splitting pain outlining his muscles and bones. For a moment the world was black and the only relief was an angel's voice, bringing him back to the real world.

"Oh no, oh please god no!" Her fearful expression dissolving into a smile as Tom's eyes prized open. She pulled him up slightly to assess if he could stand as she slowly dragged his heavy body to the car.

In the car back to Downton Sybil's mind was racing, her fingers shaking in her lap willing the car to go faster. The silence in the car was haunting; all she wanted to hear was Tom rambling on like used to. She was scared about her job, about losing her position but most of all, she just wanted him to be okay.

Tom stared out the window watching the midnight sky roll past him. He knew his family would be back when he returned and he was inevitably going to get a good telling off from his father. He felt the tension between him and Sybil and it produced a stab of regret in his heart. He had let her down, gone too far and the fun they used to have wasn't funny anymore.

As he retreated from the car there wasn't a single moment of eye contact, she walked quickly away to the servant's quarter and Tom hoped with all his heart that the quiet sob he thought he heard was just the wind. As he limped to his bedroom aided by his sister Edith, he gave her a quick through of the day's events. He feared for Sybil's position and vented to his sister the troubles that invaded his mind.

"She won't get too badly in trouble will she?" he asked his sister.

"I don't think so no!" she replied, she liked Sybil and the independence she displayed.

'Thank god' Tom muttered under his breath.

_Downstairs a similar conversation was beginning between Sybil, Mrs Hughes and Carson the butler "Better be prepared. I'm afraid Lord Branson will hit the roof" Mrs Hughes advised Sybil, who was ready to take the appropriate punishment._

Tom sat with his head in his hands "I never would have taken her there. I may be a socialistic but I'm not a lunatic"

"I'm not sure papa knows the difference" His sister replied with a slight chuckle. They had their moments but the middle and youngest siblings had grown closer as they'd become older and living in the shadow of the oldest Branson Matthew had gave them something in common. At that moment Anna walked in to inform Tom and Edith that their father wanted a word.

As Tom slipped past Anna he left her with a request "You'll let me know how she gets on, please" he didn't have to mention her name, Anna knew who invaded his thoughts.

"If you wish." She responded with a curtsey.

"Papa, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I'm interested, I'm political, I have opinions!" he bounded at his father; he had to stand his ground.

"Of course, I blame Sybil!" his father revealed ,setting a pang of guilt into Tom's heart.

"I don't think that's fair" he responded, keeping his voice calm wanting to level with his father.

"We had none of this, none of it, until she set foot in our house"

The echoes continued downstairs...

"_I didn't know anything about it until we arrived there" Sybil muttered to her bosses. She felt their sympathy but now it was all down to Lord Branson and his fateful decision._

"She leaves tonight" Lord Branson's words silenced the room, Tom's breathing stopped for just a moment.

He stood confidently exhaling slowly "If you punish Sybil, I'll never speak to you again never!" he knew it was stupid to say but his head had walked out the room, his heart had won the fight.

"I don't believe this is Sybil's fault, truly Papa" Edith submitted, standing by her brother.

"Blame me" Tom admitted.

"I do blame you" Robert growled at his son, after a brilliant season in London, this was the last thing he wanted to return home to. His wife sensed his frustration;

"Robert, can we do this in the morning" she offered.

"If I find tomorrow that Sybil is missing, I'll run away I warn you " Tom threatened, his heart winning another round.

"And where would you go?" Robert sneered, not believing in his son's threats, but Tom stood defiant .

"Well I can't think now, but I will go, you'll be sorry..." were the last words he said before he left the room in pursuit of Sybil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all the amazing reviews, I have so many Last part of series one, then series two is going to involve a lot of dialogue changes to make it work. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I had a job interview, I didn't get it but thankfully Gwen got hers or we wouldn't of had this scene **

Brushing her hair ready for a busy day at work, Sybil was gradually getting more and more annoyed by Gwen's excitement. She wanted to be so happy for Gwen with her upcoming interview with Mr Bromwich but _everything_ today was annoying her.

_Her hair kept falling out, she'd woken up late and she still hadn't spoken to Tom since last week..._

She'd seen him around the grounds but unable to explain it, her feet underneath her would quicken in the opposite direction when he made eye contact with her.

This morning they were preparing for the families annual garden party and she hoped the day's festivities would take her mind off the ache in her heart.

Tom had to see her, to apologise even though he knew everything had been sorted. She'd only had a small telling off after the incident at the court but the guilt he'd felt since then had taken over all his actions. His family had noticed too, the fun cheeky Tom had been replaced by an angsty distant man.

All he really wanted to do was talk to her, to explain, to get back their spark but every time he saw her, she walked the other way...

Looking out of his window at the bright sun rays that blinded him from the summer sun, he saw her.

His feet wouldn't take him fast enough downstairs, almost tripping as he reached the front door. His path was interrupted by a short, stout man who he recognised as Mr Bromwich. He'd barely remembered he'd been here earlier to interview Gwen.

Tom liked Gwen, she was a supportive friend of Sybil's and both of them had been confident enough to share their career plans with the youngest Lord of the house. With everything going on like the garden party, the accident and his mind racing with Sybil he'd forgotten that the raven haired maid had been trying desperately to pursue her dream.

Whilst Mr Bromwich inquired about Mr Carson's whereabouts, Tom stared at Sybil's silhouette in the shadow of the sun, aiming his heart in her direction. So nonchalantly he replied to Mr Bromwich with 'No, Mr Carson's busy, but can I take a message?' Still looking past the man to the garden party preparations behind him.

However Bromwich's response took him away from his trance and with a broad smile he followed his aim and found his target to deliver the news...

Sybil was standing with Anna preparing the food ready for the party when he ran to her, excitement building in his stomach.

She felt the brush of his cheek before she saw his face, this time her feet had failed her, unable to run away, she stood stiff as stone. His whispered words melted her angst towards him as she turned to smile at the face she's missed so much. 'I've got news, Gwen's got the job'

They ran to Gwen, with Anna slightly cheering on the Lord and the Maid as they approached the now raven haired secretary. 'Mr Bromwich just told me, you've done it Gwen you've got the job' Tom stated, wrapping his arms around the two women whilst his fingers accidently reached the chocolate tendrils across Sybil's back.

'Something to celebrate' interrupted the moment, Mrs Hughes's thick Scottish accent breaking their contact.

'I got the job Mrs Hughes, I'm a secretary, I've begun!' Gwen excitedly announced.

_I'm finally happy for her! _Sybil thought.The moment had come, but was it because she was truly happy for her friend? Or was it the feel of Tom's fingers slip and connect around hers.

He wasn't sure why he'd done it but it felt right, like they'd been a part of making Gwen's success come alive. He hadn't considered the people around him, how it may look. He just wanted to tell her in some way he wasn't going anywhere, that they were okay...

'I'm very happy for you Gwen and will celebrate after we've finished today's work' Mrs Hughes instructed as Gwen skipped away but Tom eyes were on Sybil's as their hands disconnected alongside Gwen's exit.

Trying to communicate everything he wanted to say he started with: 'I don't suppose...' He could see he was getting somewhere, that she was willing to listen but then...

'Mr Branson, her ladyship was asking after you' he knew his mother didn't want to see him, knew Mrs Hughes was trying to separate them, and knew that he could do nothing but play along. So rejected, he walked away with one last look at her, today was not the day...

'Be careful, my girl, or you'll end up with no job and a broken heart' Mrs Hughes offered.

'What do you mean?' Sybil replied, a hint of a smile still on her lips.

That was the day the war between England and Germany was announced. For Sybil it meant her world would change, her family's world would change and it would literally take her away from this life, her freedom and her Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the incredible reviews guys, now that we're at Series two things will dramatically change. I have the whole story planned out which is different from the show but still follows the dialogue so sit back and enjoy...**_

It was the only place she felt truly safe...

When Mrs Hughes had handed her the letter, the English postmark filling the corner, the address blotted with tears, she knew...

He had been three years older than her, a tall, beautiful man. They're mother had told young Sybil that he had been a miracle, that she'd nearly lost him at birth. Patrick Crawley had been everything a big brother should be and right now Sybil knew his fate was in her hands. As she slipped her trembling fingers underneath the sealed paper, she saw her mother's detailed handwriting describe in sparse detail the death of her sibling in battle.

Her eyes heavy with tears she only had one option, to let them shut and block out the world. She lay there for only a moment, drinking in the owner's scent that rested on the pillow.

Several times a day she would be in here, be it tidying or cleaning, but she always felt safe. Safe from the world because everything about his room was everything she loved about him. The man she looked up to was gone, the one that filled her heart still remained and his presence comforted her where she lay.

xoxoxoxoxox

When he found her, sleeping soundly, he saw the letter loosely lingering between her fingertips, threatening to fall. He'd heard throughout the household rumblings that she'd received bad news and ached to find her, comfort her and make everything okay.

However he'd never expected to find her here...

When he pushed a soft strand of her hair from her eyes he noticed the tear's journey from her eye lashes to her cheeks. His action causing those lashes to flutter as she awoke. Her confused, just woken up expression was silenced by her employer's appearance.

Flustered and aggravated, Sybil went to leave 'Oh God, how long have I been asleep, I'm so sorry, I'm sure to be dismissed when they know where I've been'

Tom stopped her in her tracks, placing his hand on her arm "They won't hear, not from me" as he then pulled her into a swift embrace, allowing her tears to fall once more.

For what seemed like moments but in reality were minutes they sat on the bed together. Side by side she calmed, aided by the softness of his voice.

He knew what it meant, with the loss of the breadwinner Sybil would have to return home to aid her mother and support her family. Maybe it wouldn't be forever but he knew it would be a while. The closeness they shared was not just for her but for him also, his chance to say goodbye.

As she stood to leave and reached the door she looked back at him, her Tom, now the only man to occupy her heart. As she left, she stopped herself at the doorway and muttered "Be hard to let you go, my last link with home"

Tom abruptly rose and walked towards her, halting her exit, shutting the door so they both remained inside. "Not as hard as it is for me" he exclaimed, hoping his sincerity would came across.

_Oh God, not now, please Tom, not now _She thought, not now that I've leaving.

"I know I shouldn't say it but I can't keep it in any longer..." he continued, making her heart ache with every new word, every new declaration.

"I wish you would" she pronounced, she couldn't hear this... With every continued breath her resistance towards him weakened, her need to leave evaporating.

"I've told myself and told myself you're too far above me..."

_What! Sybil couldn't believe this, wasn't it him, the youngest son of an Earl that was far above her? Did he really regard her so highly?_

"And I'll make something of myself I promise..."

_Of course he would... she knew that! Did he really think she thought nothing of him? Did he know that in the next few moments when she would reject him that it wasn't because she loved him, it was because maybe she loved him too much, that she regarded him so highly?_

"I know you will" she announced, she knew he was different, especially from the people around him. Different from the path that had been set out for him.

"Then bet on me and if my family cast you off, it won't be forever, they'll come around, and until they do, I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness"

How her heart ached to hear those words, to know he shared the feelings she'd guiltily discovered in herself "I'm terribly flattered, you're awfully nice..." Every lie she told sending a dagger into her heart. His eyes reflected the same emotions happening in him.

"Don't say that" defeated, he moved away from her slightly.

"Why not?" she enquired, further increasing her lie.

"Because nice is a word people use when they're getting ready to say no"

However correct he was, her following words were of no comfort. "That sounds more like you."

It was never her intention to mock him but it did confirm that her plan had worked. "Please don't make fun of me, it's cost me all I've got to say these things" his expression sullen, his demeanor at its lowest. He'd laid it all out for her, even mentioning his worth and how he'd give it all up for her and she'd said no.

She really did leave this time, and there was no promise she would return.

_**Stick with me Folks; you know there's a happy ending. Next Sybil will return to England and Tom will have to make an important decision about his future.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same...**_

Hearing the click of her heels walk through the streets of her Yorkshire town, the echo's created faint memories of a once happy place. Sybil grieved for the time that once was.

She had been back almost a month and longed for the past life she had left behind. To hear her mother's sobs at night haunted her dreams. The place where laughter used to prevail now held silence.

To escape from her broken childhood home she would walk around the town only to see depressing headlines, rationed goods and lovers saying goodbye. Her childhood friends were non-existent and she thought to herself that sometimes it felt as though all the men she'd ever danced with were dead.

_But not him..._

_She'd never got to dance with him._

_-x-_

It had been almost a month since he'd seen her.

He'd watched her leave with the chauffeur to cross the ocean, which become another metaphor for the distance between them.

They had given her a month's leave but talk around the house hinted Miss Crawley wouldn't be returning to the grand house any time soon.

Every morning was spent scanning the papers, hoping for less stories of trouble in England. This morning brought terror in his heart, he noticed more young men from the Yorkshire regiment had been killed and prayed it wasn't someone close to her. His anxiety was quickly noticed by his parents at breakfast but he disappeared from the room before anything could be said.

After a brisk winter walk through the grounds of his childhood home, suddenly feeling less comforting, he emerged into foyer almost bumping into his cousin Isobel. She immediately noticed he was out of sorts and initially dismissed the closeness between him and Sybil she'd noticed at the rally weeks before.

'Are you okay Tom?' she inquired, eyeing the paper under his arm.

'I just feel so useless, wasting my life while they sacrifice theirs; I want to do a real job, real work'

This shocked Isobel, he surely knew his place in society but she inwardly cheered for her cousin for embracing the independence she shared.

'Well, if you're serious... What about the medical profession? There's a training college in Dublin, I know I could get you onto a course, are you ready for that?'

Isobel spent most of her hours at the hospital providing valuable information she'd picked up from years of service and many a conversation with her late husband. So to dispense information about a potential career lit a fire in young Tom's eyes. Maybe he could finally make something of himself.

-x-

_Is it what you thought it would be?_

She read it for what must have been the thousandth time, re-reading and checking it wouldn't disappear. She'd received her first letter from Tom and the almost fresh ink stared back at her through tears.

God, she missed him, she missed they're moments together, their conversations and laughter. She had no-one to talk to here. Her old friends had changed and she missed her brother terribly who had been her usual confidant, so sat down to write to Anna instead.

She wrote about how she was exhausted from a busy but exciting day. She also mentioned that during one of her many walks into town she'd noticed the hospital asking for volunteer work which would lead to training. She was daily aiding her mother with laundry duties (the only way the family were earning money) but wanted some way to keep occupied and escape the misery of her lonely household.

After finishing her letter to Anna she stumbled and deliberated over writing back to Tom. The right thing would be to ignore him, or the hardest thing, the truth, that she didn't see herself returning to Downton. However at this moment she needed his words, needed his friendship and she could neither do the hard or right thing today so she wrote back.

_No, it's more savage and more cruel that I could of imagined but I fell useful for the first time in my life and that must be a good thing._

_-x-_

His sister Edith had offered to drive him to the medical office to enquire about training that could perhaps even lead to him being a doctor. As he waited in the line at the office it seemed like hours before he finally reached the front with his relevant papers, only to be told 'I'm so sorry, funding means we can no longer train in Dublin...'

It had to be Karma, all those times he had taken his position for granted, the luxuries he possessed.

'...but we do have a position in Yorkshire, England. With the war over there the British are willing to take on anyone non-English who isn't signed up, using their boys for the front you see!'

He'd promised to think about it and get back to them, the thoughts whirring in his mind in the car on the way home, Edith silenced by her concentrated driving.

When nearly home Tom noticed a crinkled piece of paper that had fallen off the seat in the back. Edith admitted she didn't know who it was from but that Anna had been in the back earlier that morning and thought the postmark had looked British.

He told himself not to look, not to intrude on her privacy but his eyes found the last part of her letter far too easily.

_In answer to your question Anna: no, I can never go back to that again!_

**Cliffhanger!**

**Okay so I know having a British training course is a little ambitious but I really needed to find a way to get him over there. I hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter Tom decides whether or not to train in England but will he also make a huge mistake?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Branson's letter has some text directly from the Robin Hood series, I thought it was beautiful and wanted to add it.**

His eyes burnt into his across the room, knowing the devastation this man was causing to many families in England. The loss they would encounter under his orders. Opposite Tom sat The General, attempting to build allies with the aristocrats of Ireland. Everything about this man he detested but in about two minutes he was going to aid him in his pursuit by joining the English soldiers in their missions.

He'd made the decision just hours before. Slumped over his sparse response from Sybil on his desk, he read her words over and over looking for signs that she would change her mind. He had always been a rebel, someone against the grain who would stand up for what he believed in. However, ever since she'd turned up, changed his life, he was reckless, unpredictable and made stupid decisions.

As he began to rise, to announce his plans, he felt his heart beat just that little faster. That happened sometimes and it scared him to death. He stood up, looking his father and the General squarely in the eyes

'Father, I have an announcement!'

-x-

Many miles and several waves apart, Sybil sniggered at her letter from Anna. She still felt a part of their world, a world she hoped she still belonged to. Anna had updated her on all the gossip, the on-off again relationship between Mary and Matthew, the scheming O'Brien and Thomas and the local scandal of Downton village. When she'd wrote earlier in the month Anna had asked if she could ever truly go back to her life in England, to the way things were. Sybil had replied by saying she could never go back to that, that her heart now truly belonged in Ireland. Anna didn't know to what extent that was true.

As Sybil looked through all her letter she saw one from Tom, but everything about it seemed wrong. The writing had been rushed, the script sloppy and the content short. The unmistakable scene of Whisky haunted the pages. Sybil read on, and with every word became more worried.

_My dearest Sybil,_

_I fear we may not meet again, in this life,_

_For the things I did wrong,_

_For the things I'm about to do,_

_But mostly for the life, for the love we could not have,_

_I am truly sorry._

_Tomorrow I am joining the fight against the German's, you may have given up on me but this is one final attempt to show you that I will make something of myself. _

_Tom_

She wished she could have cried, she wished she felt salty hot tears on her cheek but instead she felt shock. What was he thinking? What had made him give up on her so quickly...?

-x-

After reading that letter something inside of him had clicked, he was nothing without her so he had to start a new life on his own terms. Yes, he had his family but he had chosen her, chosen to love her above anything else. As his lips started to explain to his family the plans that would change his life, he saw her...

It was just like a scene from a Shakespeare play, a ghost foreshadowing the tragedy that would develop. However this time, the tragedy wouldn't happen. It was his sign to break free and make the right decision, the decision that would save his life.

'Papa, I'm going to England to study as a Doctor' It had slipped out, fate had intervened and his future was securely in her hands. He was going to England, determined to bring Sybil back as his wife.

-x-

She had not had her mind on her work for days now, flustered and disorientated during every shift. The staff had even tried to persuade her to go home as she was becoming no use but she persevered. She knew he needed her, that she'd let him down but she didn't know how.

What had prompted him to make that decision? If only she could speak to him, find out what was going on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the matron 'Nurse Crawley, I'd like you to show around our newest trainee Doctor, Mr Branson'

Co-incidence? Sure, anyone could have that name but when she looked up she realised, no-one could have those eyes, the ones that burnt deep into hers and stole her heart.

**Only a short one as I'm just about to break up for holidays, so will be able to updates lots then! Just trying to get through this week...and The Hunger Games books ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tom" she shouted, flinging her arms around him, savouring his scent, his posture, everything she had missed.

Well, that's what she would have done, given the confidence. In her mind, and after reading that letter, she'd imagined him as good as dead. So was he here to fight?, no, the matron had said something about being a doctor.

"Mr Branson, what are you doing here?"

He just stared and smiled, which inadvertently crept onto Sybil's lips too. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, aren't you meant to be showing me the ropes or sheets..."

-x-

It should have felt strange, walking her familiar route home with him, but it didn't. The dark and loneliness she'd encountered on her return to England was now brightly lit by his words and gestures. His hand on the small of her back, leading her through the busy and war-torn streets.

"I had my reasons" he confirmed with a slight wink, retelling her the story of the letter, but not giving it all away.

"You won't be content to stay here forever will you? Becoming a doctor rather than fighting for freedom" She couldn't quite believe he was here with her, she wanted to pinch herself just to check.

"Don't fret, the real fight for Ireland will come after the war and I'll be ready for it" He seemed so at ease, she noted. After their tense final meeting at Downton it was nice to see that smile again, to fall back into their beautiful friendship. However, as his smile turned serious and his pace slowed to a standstill, she knew he was about to be that reckless romantic again.

"The truth is, I'll stay in England until you want to run away with me" he whispered. The cold English air surrounding the words, making them still her heart.

"Don't be ridiculous" Sybil replied. Her heart began beating again, just that little quicker than before.

"You're too scared to admit it, but you're in love with me" His final words, on the doorway of her home, two worlds colliding. He walked backwards confidently, his intentions clear as Sybil entered her home to her suspicious mothers eyes.

-x-

He'd done it, spoken his heart and all he could do now was wait. He knew it had been the right decision to come here, he knew it!

Although his last conversation with his sister Edith haunted his feeling of ease...

"_You're going to her, aren't you? She accused._

"_She is a person, we can discuss other things" he defended, his sister had seen right through his excuse to travel and it had hurt to hear the way he spoke about her._

"_I'm sure she can, but not with you" Edith threatened, why did she have to be so one sided?_

"_What do you want from me, am I to see if Mary has a younger sister? One that's even richer than she is?" Reminding his sister that their older brother was actually happy in his upcoming marriage to an heiress and she was yet to find someone. This ignited a spark in Edith; she was only trying to be fair!_

"_Darling what's the matter with you? I'm on your side!" she reassured_

"_Then be on my side" he returned whilst storming out the room._

-x-

In the present, the glare of Mrs Crawley's eyes played on her youngest daughter. From the second she had entered the house; her mother had interrogated her about the mysterious man who had walked her home.

"I don't deserve to be told off, nothing's happened" she replied guiltily.

"Why, what might have happened?" Her mother enquired in the way only a mother could.

"I mean it, we haven't kissed or anything, I don't think we've shaken hands, I'm not even sure I like him like that, he says I do, but I'm still not sure" but she was beginning to be...

"We are talking about...?" Her mother prodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Branson, yes" she whispered in her hoarse tone of voice.

"The Lord, Branson?" her mother frustrating her with every word .

"How disappointing of you" She almost got up to storm out at this point.

"I'm just trying to get it straight in my head, you and your employer?" she repeated. "This isn't fairyland, what did you think, you'd marry the Youngest Branson and we'd all come to tea at Downton?" her mother's words echoed as she began up the stairs to get her room ready for bed.

"What has he said to you?" her mother continued as they laid the bed together.

"That he loves me and he wants me to run away with him?" Sybil continued with a painfully honest response which she hadn't regarded fully until she saw her mother stop dead.

"Good god in heaven" She whispered.

"He is frightfully full of himself" being the last words spoken to her mother that night.

As she settled into bed her thoughts turned to Tom, however disappointed her mother seemed, could she risk it all for him? His voice embedded in her thoughts...

'_But the truth is, I'll stay in England until you want to run away with me'_

-x-

Elsewhere, on his first night in England, Tom was thinking of Sybil too, but this time it was his sister's words that haunted his thoughts:

"_You must promise not to do anything stupid, you must promise now, or I'll tell papa tonight"_

"_I promise" _he had replied.

However if being in love was stupid, then he was about to something really stupid...


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry about the wait, Had such a busy holiday, was bridesmaid for my best mate and on Monday took a little trip to a place called Highclere with MissPixieWay and Syblime. I hope you will forgive me as I give you an extra long chapter in return please follow me on tumblr to see photos, search for emmabtvs x**_

She gazed up at his warm welcoming eyes which gleamed down at her, as she answered his proposal exactly how he'd wished she would.

'I would love to go to the summer ball with you...James' her eyes darting beyond his shoulder to the other man who demanded her affection. That would serve him right for what he's said earlier today...

After a traumatic night full of restlessness and her mother's words running through her mind, Sybil felt it right to explain to Tom why she was suddenly being so cold with him since his exclamation of _staying in England till she ran away with him_. So at morning break she pulled him aside to explain.

'Branson, there's something you ought to know, I've told my mother' she revealed, expecting strong words from her once employer but instead he offered her a small smile.

'It's okay, I told Edith about us too' he proudly told her.

Sybil bowed her head slightly in disappointment 'I see, well that's me finished then, without a reference' she admitted. She never knew whether she would go back to work for the Branson family, but she'd never ruled it out.

'No she's not like that, you don't know her' he defended, as harsh as Edith had been with him, he knew his secret was safe.

'She wouldn't give us away? 'Sybil was dumbfounded. She hadn't known Lady Edith too well and didn't trust that such a scandal would be kept just between brother and sister.

'No' Tom replied swiftly, then as he ran her question through his mind, a smile crept onto his lips, almost a snigger.

'Why are you smiling, I thought you'd be angry?' she inquired, she hardly believed this moment to be a joke.

'Because that's the first time you've ever spoken about us... if you didn't care, you wouldn't worry so much what your mother thinks' slight accusation in his tone but truth aswell.

'Oh I see, because I may have considered us it must mean I'm madly in love with you' her anger rising which allowed honestly to reveal itself in her response. Sybil raised a hand to her mouth when she realised her confession.

'Well doesn't it?' Tom enjoying every moment of their revealing conversation.

'You say I'm a free spirit and I hope I am, but you're asking me to give up my whole world and my responsibility to my family' Sybil had to lay it all out for him, what he was asking her to give up for him.

'And that's too high a price to pay?' Tom asked, willing her to give everything up this moment.

'It is a high price, I love my family, you don't understand.' Matter of fact and clearly stated, Sybil was not backing down.

'I'm not asking you to give them up forever, and I can help you, I have money.' One of the things Tom most loved about her was how she forgot his place, his position in life and how all her families' problems would be gone with just one word.

'And what about your people, would they accept me...?' Sybil could never see herself sitting at the large dining room at the Branson house, eating with the family, drinking the wine and avoiding plain conversation.

'... and what about my work?' Sybil was more than that, more than just a Lady, which she feared she would become if she entered that world.

'What work, bringing hot drinks to a lot of randy officers?' the minute he'd said it, he knew it had been wrong, but the words had left his mouth, never to return. He witnessed the look of disappointment in her eyes and tried to salvage the moment with romantic promises.

'Look it comes down to whether or not you love me, that's all, that's it, the rest is detail...'

And that's why she'd accepted James, she knew deep down she was trying to make him jealous. James had been a lovely guy on her course, someone who was quiet, unassuming and she was sure he offered good conversation. The only problem is everytime he talked her eyes darted to Tom and his date for the night.

She hated Betsie, always had and she knew Tom had asked her for that reason. She was a blonde, tall and a trainee nurse who was confident, educated and popular, all the things Sybil aspired to be.

The worst part was that they looked genuinely happy, not even dancing as they were so absorbed in conversation and it took all her willpower not to admit her jealously.

They looked happy on the outset, but they weren't. Betsie's conversation was dull and during every dance, Tom had remained seated staring at the dance floor and Sybil.

'Are you in love with her' Betsie had asked, cigarette in hand when she noticed the vacant expression coming from her date.

'I don't want to talk about it' he had replied, she was the last person he wanted to talk to about Sybil.

'Why because I'm not a man or upper class' She sniggered at him patronizingly.

'No because it none of your business' he spat back.

'You're good at hiding your feeling aren't you, all of you, much better than we are.' She snapped.

'Perhaps, but we do have feelings and don't make the mistake of thinking we don't' he softly replied, he was never a fighter, never a revolutionary, just a socialist as he's once told Sybil. He stood up and walked away in defeat. He had to let her be happy, even if it wasn't with him, and she looked happy in James's arms.

As he stood outside, waiting for the bus home he saw James and Sybil about to leave, he had his arm around her waist, whilst she shivered slightly until he replaced his arms with his jacket. Being the independent women he knew she was she returned inside to collect her own jacket.

He was about to follow her in and try one last chance to stop her leaving with another man when James stopped Tom himself.

'You don't mind if I take care of her for the night do you Doctor Branson? After all she's a pretty lass, she'll look even prettier tomorrow when she wakes up in my bed.'

It took Tom all his restraint not to hit him squarely in the jaw, unfortunately fate decided to intervene and as a rush of people leaving the building pushed him closer to the road. It also shoved him into James who interpreted it as a retaliation to his comment and he responded with a swift punch to Tom's cheek.

Sybil's exit from the dance hall was perfectly timed to see James's attack on her Tom as she rushed forward to collect him in her arms and lead him back inside to safely. She left James on the pavement with no words, no concern for him when Tom was in her focus.

'Are you alright? My god, what did he do to you?' she inquired as she used a stray napkin to treat his wound.

'Your boyfriend was talking about what he was going to do with you, the bastard! You were really interested in him? When you could be happy with me!'

Everything was giving Sybil a headache tonight, she wished she'd never bothered. 'Don't badger me please' she insisted as she pressed hard on the wound, causing Tom to wince.

'Sometimes a hard sacrifice must be made for a future that's worth having... That's all I'm saying...

...That's up to you.' He responded, and for that moment, for just one moment she wasn't angry anymore. She looked deep into his eyes then to his lips and for the first time she saw it. She saw the life he would give her, the protection, love and adoration she deserved. She brushed a strand of hair from his forehead, placed a hand to his cheek and kissed him.

She's never kissed a man before, and right now in this moment she was so glad it was him that she'd lost this moment to. His lips intruded more and more as his tongue entered her mouth slightly, a new experience for them both.

But just as the moment had begun, it ended. She opened her eyes which had closed and been lost in the new experience. The magic had ended and embarrassment had crept into Sybil's emotions. She had forgotten the rules for just that moment, the rules she had set for herself, and understanding that, she ran away from the scene.

Her gloved hands pushing away her tears was the last thing he saw of her for that night.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been almost a week since the kiss and she'd hardly seen him, it had been her own doing of course. She'd seen his footsteps, heard his Irish brogue, saw him chatting to the other nurses but even the hint of a conversation sent her light headed and she would retreat to the opposite end of the ward.

But today she hadn't escaped, the soft white sheets flowing through her fingers as she laid down new bedding and his smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I wish I knew how to lay a bed properly, my ma would faint with shock?" He'd missed her, missed talking about they're unusual lives, but she'd not been around, he feared he'd lost her.

"I can teach you if you like." Sybil responded, not looking up, she didn't know if her heart could take one look at him.

"Thought you were avoiding me?" he questioned, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Of course not" Her head shaking slightly and turning towards him as she continued to lay the bed sheets down perfectly.

"But you haven't come up with an answer yet, have you?" He knew he was being pushy, maybe too pushy but he had to know. He'd waited long enough hadn't he? She had to know by now what was in her heart.

"Not yet I'm afraid…"

Then she dared to look up, to meet his eyes and her resistance softened. His voice had sounded harsh but his expression was a different story. There was softness in his eyes, warmth to his smile and his love for her was evident before them both.

"… I know you want to play your part in Ireland's troubles, and I respect that, but I just can't think about it all until the war is over, it won't be long now, so we wait…"

The truth of it was she was scared. When the war ended her life would change either way. This work was only ever a temporary deal, and so was his. When the war ended they would both have to make tough decisions that would change their world forever. She knew how she felt in her heart but was she prepared for the challenges of being with the gentry brought to her?

"I'd wait forever" Tom proudly declared : no matter what happened, no matter where he was, his search was over. Either he would spend his life alone or with her.

"I'm not asking for forever, just a few more weeks" was Sybil's reply, hope and frustration in one sentence.

**11****th**** November 1918**

_Just a few more weeks _had been strangely prophetic as just days later Sybil and Tom stood side by side sharing a moment's silence that signalled the end of the war in Europe. The announcement had come hours earlier as the hospital erupted with cheers of hope and relief….

_In that moment she'd wanted him there, she'd searched high and low interrupted by crowds of celebrating staff who blocked her pathway to happiness. Her heart beating the whole time, her stomach full of butterflies as she turned around every blonde man in a white coat who filled the corridors. It was only later at a staff party that she'd felt his presence, his eyes burning into her and the touch of his hand on her elbow pulling her away._

"_You look very fine" he shyly muttered as they entered a quiet empty room, thrilled to see her out of her nurses uniform and in her best clothes, she really was beautiful._

"_Where have you been all day" she inquired whilst nervously swirling her drink in her hand, being alone with Tom send jolts of electricity up her spine, knowing that anything could happen on this night, the world was now full of possibilities._

"_Nowhere… just been busy" he smirked, enjoying her obvious honesty of wondering where he'd been._

"_What are you going to do now? Is your course over?" she softly questioned, she was surprised he'd even heard her voice as it meekly filled the silence of the room._

"_Yes, it was only ever to help cover the men who had gone to fight, the rest of my course will continue in Ireland…, I'd love you to come with me" his expression pleading and hopeful._

_Sybil returned the smile, if anything hers was bigger, brighter than his. "Really, do you mean it?" It had always been there, always been an offer but now he was finally asking again, laying out his heart for her to either keep or break._

"_I envy you, I feel so flat after the rush and the bustle of the last two years, they were sighing for the old days at dinner, but all I could do was think about how much more I want from life now than I did then…" _

_She looked deep into her eyes, her mouth began to form the words _yes I do, I do want to go with you, I do want to spend every day and night in your arms_ if only it was that simple, if only she didn't have a family to take care of._

"_Does this mean that you've made up your mind, at last" Was this finally the moment?, was she about to say yes?, end his torture…._

_She raised her gloved hand to his cheek as his eyes closed to the touch. "Not quite, but almost…" was her response before she walked away…._

So as they stood there, remembering the pain and suffering of four painful years, the people they had treated, the loss of war, Sybil and Tom considered their future. There was no class here, no divide but things would now go back to the way they had been before. As the matron signalled the end of the silence Tom searched for Sybil's hand and wrapped his fingers around hers, an unspoken gesture of unity across the divide.


	12. Chapter 12

The mid-afternoon mist surrounded the station; hurried passengers exchanging goodbyes passed him by, as he waited…

As a cargo train with what seemed like a million carriages derailed his vision, he saw a glimpse through the cracks, met with shards of light. The blue of her velvet traveling hat and cloak burnt an image into the opposite platform.

**After all this time, she'd come to him.**

_After the excitement of the celebration party and a day of packing her things away at the hospital, Sybil returned home. She had to admit she was worried._

_Her family were really struggling and now that her work at the hospital was done she searched her mind for how they were going to survive, but in her heart, she knew they would get through it, they had always done so before. Her mother had been out looking for work and even through all the stress she seemed happier, which only made Sybil suspicious. Her mother had even started meeting her at the hospital from work more often, getting out of the house more._

_When she slumped down into the hard single wooden chair that barely filled the dining table, her mother slowly pushed a letter in front of her as she prepared dinner. She recognised the writing straight away._

"_My dearest Sybil,_

_ I'm leaving tomorrow, I have to go back, but before I go I need you to know…_

_I've never given up on you, and I never will. You belong to me, and always will. To quote Hardy: _

'_We are man and wife, if ever two people were on this earth'_

_I will give you everything you need in this life and more, I promise. Enclosed are your tickets for travel to Ireland, come away with me, go places…._

_Don't worry about your family, I've arranged for them to have jobs with a local merchant over in Dublin and I've started a fund just for them, see, I told you I would provide for you._

_I'll see you tomorrow my love_

_Tom x "_

As their eyes met across the platform, hope filling his chest, Tom ran up the bridge to greet her. Everything was going to work out, all this time he'd wished it, but now it was coming true. He pushed past the other passengers, trying not to slip on the way down, nearly reaching his prize. As he saw her the truth revealed itself for she had brought no luggage, she'd arrived empty handed.

At this revelation his pace slowed and his heart crushed, he grew closer to her, trying to read her expression as she wore a weak smile upon her lips.

"You're staying?" he hoarsely asked, disappointment in his tone.

"For now…." She confirmed.

"Don't you…." He began as she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips.

"…of course I do, but I have my reasons. I still need to get everything sorted here." Tom jumped to defend himself at this point.

"..But, I've sorted everything for you, your family, the money…" desperation now creeping into his words.

"If I came with you now, and we ended up together, wouldn't you always wonder if I'd chosen you for the money" She reached to cup his cheek and he moved into her touch. His defeat evident, he knew she was right.

"I will come to you soon, when everything is sorted, then I will be yours…" Without looking away Tom lowered Sybil's hand to his heart.

"You already are" he proclaimed, sadness consuming him.

Sybil leant in, her lips grazing his temple and she placed the ticket into his palm and quickly turned away. The start of rain washed away her tears as the echo of her heels haunted Tom ears.

Weeks, almost a month passed and nothing changed in England, the country was recovering from war but its shadow remained over the cities and the villages it had polluted. Sybil would walk to the hospital every day, hoping for news of jobs but there weren't any. Some days her mother would be there to meet her and sometimes Dr Tyron would be there to walk them home.

Alex was much older than Sybil, very intelligent and vaguely attractive. Sybil had seen him as a great comfort whilst working at the hospital. She hadn't given his attention a second thought but she did recognise the look he wore in his eyes.

The way he looked at her mother, the sparring they shared, the sound of her mother singing whilst she cleaned the house….they were in love. And so, just before Christmas Sybil returned home to find Alex and her mother at home waiting for her. They were to be married.

Back at Downton, just after the celebrations of Christmas, the house was preparing for the annual servants ball. Tom sat with his father in the dining room eating breakfast whilst updating his father on the several procedures he'd been asked to perform as part of his training. In truth, it was all that kept him going while the wait for Sybil continued.

He was barely listening when his father listed the number of families that would be attending the ball, no doubt specifically picked for their available young daughters. "Are you sure we'll have enough staff with all these visitors Papa, I wouldn't want us embarrassed into the New Year?" Edith asked.

"Mrs Hughes has brought in some inside help I believe, actually one of the maids we used to employ, Sybil Crawley is helping us for the night" At this Tom raised his head abruptly, putting his paper down and urging his father to speak again so he knew it had not been his mind playing tricks.

"Sybil….?" he stumbled out.

"Yes, she's been working as a nurse in England, I believe, I was surprised actually that you two didn't run into each other while you were over there…." His father continued but Tom heard no more as he went to get up, looking up to receive a knowing glance from his sister.

"Did she say how long she'd be staying?" he asked his father who was once again dissolved into his paper.

"No, I didn't ask, her mother's just got married so I assume she'll be looking for work…."

His heartbeat drowned out his father's words.

**She was here….**


End file.
